legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Shampoo
Shampoo is one of the characters from the hit anime series developed by the one and only Rumiko Takahashi's Ranma 1/2. She reclaims a champion of the Nyucheizu village. She came to Japan to assassinate and murder the female Ranma Saotome after he defeated her in a competitive martial arts contest at some festival ever since he and Genma had hungrily devoured the prize, a well-shocked banquet table, while coming upon and watching the contest. Shampoo gave Ranma "The Kiss of Death" a promise to track 'her' down and eventually kill 'her'. Later, after the male Ranma Saotome accidentally defeated her, she gave him "The Kiss of Marriage", ever since the laws and rules of her village force her to track down and assassinate any female defeaters, and married men, depending on her rebellious suspicious ways to plot vengeance is kill and torture whatever she seeks. During the training back in China, she fell into The "Spring of the Drowned Cat" making her curse turn into a cat, the one thing that Ranma fears the most, and she retaliates the blame back to Ranma to determine he or she did it. Despite how Shampoo is no longer fixated on wanting to kill Ranma Saotome. She opened up a restaurant in Tokyo known as Cat Cafe. She usually delivers ramen noodles and various soups on a bicycle, occasionally running down pedestrians. She pursued actively by Mousse, a childhood friend for whom she generally shows no respect. Allies Allies: Aphrodite IX, Zhalia Moon, Confederation Territory of the Wreckers, Ultra Magnus, Penguins of Madagascar (Kowalski, Skipper, Rico, and Private), Emperor X Enemies: Gorbachev-Putin Weapons and Abilities Ever since she had been training the martial art techniques under the influences of Joketsuzoku, with Cologne as her personal instructor and a young female championship warrior she is also excellent as a armed or unarmed combat, good acrobatics, agility, and strong enough to casually walk right through reinforced stone walls on a regular daily bases. By the time the Russians captured her she was charged with mutilation of property, assault with a weapon, resisting arrest, and damaging surveillance she was sent to Space Prison where Gorbachev-Putin had her qualified in the Jisatsu Squadron. Beyond her fighting abilities, Shampoo displayed knowledge of voice imitation, death growl, shiatsu-induced unconsciousness, mind-control or memory loss, behavior manipulation, sleep-fighting, intuitive multi-step strategy, defense against enchanted herbs, Chinese cooking, hypnosis fighting, and incredible tracking skills enabling her to hunt a victim down. Her weapons she uses a pair of her chui as her primary weapon and her back up weapons she uses her 2 Grand Power K100 semi-automatic pistol. but once a while she use other weapons such as dao, spear, a bow, a variety of pole-arms, Monk's Spade, and firearm weapons she learned how to use Zastava M70, AR-15, a stolen TR-116 Projectile Rifle, B6-Obliterator, Predator Launcher, and Alpha Disruptor. LOTM:Jisatsu Squadron She was found in a prison cell by Gorbachev to negotiate this dangerous recruitment program, and he was pretty much determined to respond it in chinese translations to her about the Jisatsu Squadron, but she angrily refuses to join and threatens him with a broken piece of table. Then Gorbachev convinced her to "sit down and shut up" while he has to talk in her about this recruitment that possibly require a task force mission to plot the right tendencies to join the team as he opened the prison cell door and convinced her to walk with him. Gorbachev took her out of cell again to see the entire group of selective prisoners from the same intergalactic space penitentiary as the rest of the Jisatsu Squadron ended up. Later Shampoo was being forced to use weaponry firearms just in case of imminent dangers and reckoning as she tried her potential aptitude for using it for back up or consolidating her chui weapons on every mission. LOTM: Jisatsu Squadron spin-off: Codename A.N.G.E.L.S. of Mass Destruction Category:Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Blue Haired Characters Category:Upcoming Characters Category:Sexy characters Category:Purple Haired Characters Category:Characters hailing from the Ranma 1/2 Universe Category:Strong and Skilled Characters Category:Gun Users Category:Members of the Jisatsu Squadron Category:Characters debuting in LOTM: Jisatsu Squadron Category:Angels of Mass Destruction Category:Humans Category:Characters with Super Reflexes Category:Crazy Awesome Characters Category:Anti Heroes Category:Egomaniacs Category:False Villain Category:False Hero Category:Femme Fatale Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Badass Normal Category:Brutes Category:Arrogant Heroes Category:Beautiful Characters Category:The Anime Empire`s allies Category:The Miracle Elite`s allies